creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HumboldtLycanthrope
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Hit the " New Section" button when you want to leave a message, and sign your posts with the four tildes (~~~~). ---- New Tobit Story Hey, My latest Tobit story is posted and ready to go. Tobit: From Love Comes Damnation. Please check it out. Banningk1979 (talk) 18:51, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Chat Room D Hey there Humboldt! I realise you've read most of my stories, and I can't really ask you to do anything more for me than you already have done (which is read and enjoy my stories) but if you could check out one I'm pretty proud of that you haven't read I would be so grateful. The link is here, and if you could check it out for me that'd be awesome! So thrilled to have a great writer like you review and critique my work! Natalo (talk) 10:41, April 9, 2015 (UTC) New Message--Need Advice On Redone Prologue of Story http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:451220 How should I make this beginning shorter and would it be better to just open the story with a short folklore prologue establishing this particular culture and mythology, as well describing the creation of the particular world and its animals. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:24, April 16, 2015 (UTC) RE--Need Advice On Redone Prologue of Story It's been a wonderful spring so far although I had to work a lot in my mom's garden. I already put up the redid version of this prologue on the wiki so you might want to leave a comment there> The Last Day of October --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 04:39, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: I have not seen the new Irvine book, but I'll definitely be looking in to it now (thanks for bringing it to my attention). As for your story, I already left some pretty in-depth feedback ; ) But yeah, I'll give a read soon. I'm intrigued to see how you managed to squeeze a 120 Days reference in there. Does that mean you read de Sade's magnum opus? If so, how many showers did it take before you felt clean again? Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 23:26, April 29, 2015 (UTC) My pleasure I'll read it tonight and leave you some feedback. And while I have you here, could you also check out my latest Tobit installment, Tobit: The Grim Sorority of Tabitha Shaw? Thanks in advance, Banningk1979 (talk) 23:41, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Right back atcha my friend I'll be sure to read it as soon as I can. I read a little and it is already very promising. And if the "rape page" thing is referring to that message I put on my talk page, it was initially there because I posted two pictures of Koromo alongside it, and the face she had on was very rape-y :P The pictures got deleted when I was presumably inactive so I removed it 'cuz it looked weird then. --Sumus here muerte, nostra sanctos deus (talk) 23:56, April 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Creepypasta for Kids Wiki Oh, no problem. It's the least I can do. I'll be sure to take a look at the new story as soon as I can (probably ~9 hours from now, sorry), but I'm sure it'll be exceptional. Good to hear from you :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:49, April 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: Review Request Hi to you too. I'm so glad you wrote a werewolf story, I don't see them often. I have to say though, it will take me some time to read and review it. I'm very busy until the 10th of May, so it may take a while. Sorry. But anyway, looking forward to reading it. MrDupin (talk) 07:50, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Good day, old chap I'll take a look at it (I haven't yet outside of finding out that the story is NSFW, which makes me think the story involves pedophilia) soon. And someone did start a bit of a Wiki for Riffs, but only has two there, both his. And I already have a website for my Riffs, which I update on a daily basis (or try to, anyway) The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:58, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Story and skype Hey, just wanted to let you know that I requested you on skype and I've also posted a story in the form of an interview and I wanted to hear your opinion on it, so if you would read Shower Curtainshttp://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Shower_Curtains I'd love to hear from you! Supersatan25 (talk) 00:09, May 2, 2015 (UTC) RE; The Gym Teacher Lately I've been caught up in a lot of family obligations, so it maybe awhile before I get to read this new story of yours, my apologies. But I will let you know what I think eventually. SnakeTongue (talk) 20:15, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Posted A Bit of A Review So I posted my thoughts on "The Gym Teacher." Also, I was very wrong about my initial prediction. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 21:47, May 3, 2015 (UTC) A Question I've recently taken up reviewing Creepypasta stories. Usually bad to decent ones, but I'd like to break away from that and review all types of stories, like good ones. Which I'm wondering if you'd be cool with me reviewing "Clown Dogs." If you're curious about the reviews I have so far, here's a link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dorkpool/Dork_Report The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 21:43, May 4, 2015 (UTC) The Gym Teacher Review/Pay the price Hello Humbolt! Glad to say that I finally read your story, the Gym Teacher, and I left my opinions on it in the comments section. Now that my family obligations are over and done with, I am capable of returning to the wikia and further wasting away my days. Much like you, I have a story that is to come out one of these days (its sort of a legnthy story) and I would love it if you could leave some feedback once I'm done and have it posted. Thanks! SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 22:15, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Re:view Alrighty. You do realize that I'm going to make so many jokes based on the genius thing, right? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 19:55, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Mon Hey buddy. I'm going to read your story as soon as I get back from dinner (hopefully my meal won't be lost). Review will come soon. Cheers. --Sumus here muerte, nostra sanctos deus (talk) 20:09, May 6, 2015 (UTC) The Gym Teacher/Review Hey Humbolt! I was wondering if you could review my pasta, Little Red. I'm to the part were Danny finds out Kirby is the killer on The Gym Teacher, and am loving it so far, one thing though; In paragraph three: it says she's blonde, but then it says her hair is black. That's a problem. I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 20:20, May 6, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :I spelled it right, but LOL keeps deleted it, even after I got ShawnHowellsCP give it a 6.8/10, and he never left a "Story Deletion" message on my page so I don't know what's going on... Anyway, in the first description, it says "that beautiful blonde girl", but then when you go in depth, it says "that black mound of hair". Maybe it's just for me. I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 22:22, May 6, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords RE: POTM Nom I assume you mean for The Long List? No problem, it deserved it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:37, May 6, 2015 (UTC) sorry the list was a great story Re^2: Genius You did? Well, thank you. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 13:39, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I'm back! Hi, Humboldt. I did not see your message before yesterday, hence why I had not commented yet. I beg my pardon for that. Anyway, I read your story and wrote my opinion of it. Well done! Sincerely, Atonal Anthem 13:06, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ok, and yep! I'll tell you! I just need to fix two things, then the admins are fine with it! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 20:05, May 8, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Re: That's news to me. Then again this isn't the only site for creepy pastas, he could go to creepypasta.com (although, that site is a lot less active than it used to be), but I hope he does come poking around here. Chances are that he'll be focusing on more popular stories Slenderman, JtK (I cried a little there), and Dead Bart. I hope he'll instead go for some of the later stories that we've come up with that (in my own pompous opinion) are a bit more entertaining/better quality. Thanks for the heads-up. I remember one user tried to contact Clive Barker to see if he'd give a brief email interview for the Writer's lounge, and then this asshole tried to contact Stephen King with five-ten questions to ask/answer for the WL. Good times... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:26, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Contest! The contest is live here! Woo Hoo! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 17:34, May 9, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :I gave you your subject! Good luck! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 18:04, May 9, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords New Top 10 list... Hello Humbolt! I noticed you really seemed to enjoy it the last time I did a top 10 list (or rather top 25) pertaining to horror films, so I just thought you might want to check out my newest post. Thanks! SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 18:50, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Review I finished up the review. If you give me your email, I'll send it to you so that you can tell me what you think. (Is it too spoilery, does a joke not work, did I not call you "genius" enough, etc.) The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 23:25, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Remail I don't have that conversation anymore. Can send it via Skype again? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 20:46, May 10, 2015 (UTC) adding new message RE: Finally got to your story Thanks, dude --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:40, May 11, 2015 (UTC) RE I read your story The Gym Teacher. It's pretty cringe-worthy. I think you succeeded with the ultimate NSFW part. Anything involving a kid using a surveillance camera to watch dead body, combined with necrophilia and cannibalism is pretty ick. I got the second sequel chapter of The Last Day of October finished > The Last Day of October--Bookstore Horror --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 15:51, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Just In Case you didn't notice, your subject is up on the contest blog. Good luck! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 03:37, May 11, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :Good, cause you got tough competition from Banningk. He got a score of 79/100! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 03:50, May 11, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :I put that up when Jay suggested it. It is a good pasta, but I removed it because you asked. I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 04:00, May 11, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords ::I enjoyed it, the original baby-napping villain weaved in with the modern twist of being a dealer, anlong with a new reason to steal babies. While being sort of gruesome in some ways, it was still a great story. I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 04:18, May 11, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords My fairy tale Hey bro, Just submitted my story for Crazy's contest. Since your last one was such a massive hit, I would love to get your thoughts on mine! Beauty and The Beast Banningk1979 (talk) 04:53, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the comments Best of luck in the contest, this is my first time doing one, so, we'll see how well I stack up. I'll check your entry out and leave you some feedback as well. And dude, The Rump was awesome, sure, it was disturbing, but that was pretty much the idea, so, mission accomplished on that note. Take pride in the fact that they pretty much used it as an example of what a Fairy Tale pasta should look like. If you get a chance, I still would love some feedback from you on my couple of Tobit stories. Not sure if you got around to reading them yet. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 18:47, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Tobit Series Order On my profile page I have them all listed in order, but I'll give it to you right here. Now, couting the two stories that preceded the Tobit Saga, the whole thing so far looks like this, The Demon Tobit of Delphia For Love and Hot Chocolate Tobit: The Bleeding Sky Tobit: Blood and Obligations Tobit: From Love Comes Damnation Tobit: The Grim Sorority of Tabitha Shaw The 5th installment is in the works, as I am about 5000 words into it, so, around halfway done maybe. Enjoy, and thanks for reading! Banningk1979 (talk) 19:33, May 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Story I will surely check it out. It may take some time though, I have a few things to take care of first. As for the beach, well, I'm afraid it is still pretty cold for some reason so I wasn't able to go. I can't wait for the weather to get a bit hotter so I can properly enjoy it. MrDupin (talk) 20:05, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Emp Stomps the metaphorical hat into the ground I think you're mistaking my 'army of fangirls' for people with pitchforks and torches. All jokes aside, I'll try to sit-down and give it a read tonight or tomorrow. Unfortunately I've fallen behind in my writing so I'm trying to get that started again, but I'll try to read Nightingale soon. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:06, May 16, 2015 (UTC)